21 Questions to ask the Marauders!
by AmityLee-YoMomma
Summary: What happens when you put the Marauders in a room and ask them Twenty-One random Questions? Well Padfoot gets mad, James gets Lily-obsessed, Remus gets annoyed and poor Peter is confused.
1. 21 Questions to ask!

**21 Questions to ask the Marauders!**

**Interview done by AmityLee and YoMomma**

**One night, in the Gryffindor Common Room...**

Sirius asks, "Wait, why the hell is it twenty-one questions? Why can't it be twenty?"

Remus says, "You don't get to choose how many questions there are Padfoot."

Sirius says, "Well that's stupid. And to protest against this stupidity, I'm only going to answer twenty."

Peter says, "Me too!"

Sirius says, "Shut up Wormtail."

**YoMomma says "Okay..."**

**AmityLee says "Let's just go straight to the questions shall we?"**

**1. What was your favourite Halloween costume and why?**

Peter says, "My bunny onesie!"

Remus asks, "Do other people's outfits count? Because if they do then it would _definitely_ have to be the trio of teenage werewolves that greeted me this Halloween morning."

Sirius says, "I KNEW you'd like that!"

Remus says, "I was being sarcastic."

James says, "If we're choosing other peoples outfits, it'd have to be that cheerleader one we tricked Lily into wearing last year. That was pretty amazing!"

Sirius says, "AGREED!"

Remus says, "You two are unbelievable..."

**2. If you could have dinner with any three people who would they be and why?**

James says, "Lily! Just Lily. Because she's the greatest women in the world! The other two people can go to the Slytherin's!"

Sirius says, "Typical. My best friend ditching me for a girl. Whatever happened to bros before hoes Prongs?!"

James says, "You ditched me for a girl last week."

Sirius says, "Details... Details... Well I'd have dinner with my three greatest friends!"

Peter asks, "Me, James and Remus?"

Sirius says, "No idiot. Prongs, Dumbledore and Hagrid."

**3. If you could be invisible, where would you go and what would you do?**

Sirius says, "Well that's a stupid question! We have an invisibility cloak!"

James says, "A _secret _invisibility cloak," while nudging Sirius with his elbow.

Sirius says, "Oh yes... A _secret_ invisibility cloak..."

James and Sirius proceed to put on sunglasses and hold a cool pose for several minutes.

Peter says, "If I had an invisibility cloak I'd use it so I'd never have to face my own reflection in the mirror."

Remus asks, "... Have I... Have I heard that somewhere before?"

**4. If your life was turned into a movie, what actor would play you?**

Remus says, "Ooh! Someone smart like Jeremy Irons, but younger!"

Sirius says, "No-one could pull this off but the real deal."

James says, "Oh! There is this one guy who looks a lot like me!"

Sirius asks, "Daniel Radcliffe?"

James says, "What? No. His name's Darren Criss."

**5. What made you laugh the hardest in your entire life?**

Sirius says, "Moony's peni-"

Remus says, "Shut UP Sirius!" And hits him on the head with a dictionary.

Sirius cries, "Waah! James! Moony's hitting me! Waaah!"

James says, "_That _was the funniest thing I've seen."

Peter says, "I once pushed a House-Elf over. It was pretty funny."

James says, "Too far Wormy, too far."

**6. What's your favourite childhood memory?**

Sirius says, "Oh, one time my mum brought the whole family round for the annual Pureblood's Rock gathering, and I got up on the table during dinner and gave my cousin Bellatrix a lap dance. I got grounded for four months but it was totally worth it."

James says, "You were brilliant even as a child Padfoot."

Remus says, "My happiest memory was when my parents got me a bookcase. It was pretty small, but I can remember spending hours in the corner reading books next to it."

James says, "You were a nerd even as a child Moony."

**7. If you were a waiter and a customer was being rude, would you spit in their food?**

Sirius shouts, "HELL YEAH!"

James says, "Hmm. I'm pretty sure we have waiters at my house."

Remus says, "Oh to be rich..."

Sirius says, "Actually I'd probably eat their food instead."

Peter says, "Did someone say food?"

**YoMomma says, "We're going to ask some more personal questions now. You ready?"**

**AmityLee says, "Of course James's ready, he's awesome!"**

**YoMomma says "Stop being such a James Potter fangirl."**

**AmityLee says, "Sorry..."**

**8. What is your deepest regret?**

Sirius says, "Not getting out of my house sooner!"

James says, "Allowing Padfoot to stay in that horrible house for so long!"

Sirius says, while fluttering his eyes, "Oh James you're my hero!"

Peter says, "You're my hero too James!"

Remus murmurs, "You two need to get married..."

**9. Have you ever dated someone from another race? Would you?**

Remus says, "Being in the... ah, circumstance that I am... It is quite difficult to date. But I would be open to it."

Sirius says, "I've dated English, Chinese, African..."

Peter says, "I would date anyone! ANYONE!"

Sirius says, "...Mediterranean, Scottish, Japanese..."

James asks, "Lily's ginger, does that mean she's a different race?"

Remus says, "No James..."

Sirius says, "...American, Hispanic, Jamaican..."

**10. What was your first date like?**

Peter asks, "... Does shopping with my mum count?"

James yells, "I REFUSE TO DATE WOMEN UNTIL LILY!"

Sirius says, "I was twelve. I took her to see Robin Hood in a Muggle Theatre."

Peter asks, "How was the movie?"

Sirius says laughing, "I wasn't watching the movie mate!"

**11. What's the worst lie you ever told? Did you get caught?**

Remus says, "I guess I lied about my... _Furry Little Problem_. But I'm actually glad I was found out."

Peter says, "I once lied about using Padfoot's toothbrush to wash myself in my rat form. But he never found out."

Remus, "..."

James, "..."

Sirius yells, "WHAT!?"

James says, "You really _are_ an idiot Wormy."

**12. If you suddenly found yourself turned into a woman, how would you spend your day?**

Sirius says, "Grab James, go upstairs and pray that I don't change back!"

James says, "That sounds good Padfoot my friend. But I'd also want to talk to Lily and find out just how she feels about me."

Remus says, "You really _are_ obsessed."

**13. How do you handle people you don't like?**

James says, "Hang them upside down and proceed to humiliate them in front of large crowds of people who all laugh and join in with the humiliating. Then of course I'd have to stop because _somebody_ can't take a joke and gets all mad. She thinks I'm listening, but I'm not. I'm just staring. She's so... pretty..." James stares into space before looking around at the others. "Wait what were we talking about?"

Remus says, "I like to try to patch things up with them as soon as I can. I don't like it when people are mad at me."

Peter asks, "Maybe you could help get people to like me then Remus?"

Remus says, "It'd be my pleasure Peter."

Sirius says, "I say if they don't like you then screw 'em!"

**14. Would you rather be smart and ugly or dumb and beautiful?**

Remus says, "No question, smart and ugly."

Sirius says, "Lucky for you that's already the case. I'd rather be dumb and beautiful."

James says, "I'd want to be smart and beautiful. Wait, what am I talking about? I already am!"

Remus says, "You can't be only the good things James, you have to pick."

James says, "But Peter gets to be ugly and dumb!"

Peter says, "Your words would hurt. But sadly they are true..."

**YoMomma says, "Now we're going to ask some ****_sexy_**** questions!"**

**AmityLee is onthevergeofhavinganosebleed .**

**15. Do you have a sexual fantasy no one else knows about?**

Both James and Sirius look to Remus.

Remus says, "You two are disgusting!"

Sirius says, "We aint the ones asking the questions."

Peter says, "I like socks... and House-Elf's..."

**16. What's the difference between sex and making love?**

Sirius says, "The second one is gay."

Remus says, "I don't think that's how it works."

Sirius asks, "How would you know?"

Remus says, "Cheap shot..."

James says, "I know! Sex is just like with some random girl. But making love is when you actually care for her!"

Remus says, "Yes, I think you're right James."

Sirius asks, "So I'd have sex with Lily, but James would make love to her?"

James says, "Don't you touch my Lily."

**17. If you could change the age at which you lost your virginity, would you? Would it be younger or older and why?**

Sirius says, "Well I'm obviously the only one who can answer this one. I'd say make it younger! Why you'd ever want to make anything older is beyond me."

Remus asks, "How old _were_ you?"

Sirius says, "Thirteen."

Remus yells, "THIRTEEN?!"

James says, "He's lying Remus. He was sixteen."

Sirius says, "That was supposed to be a secret Prongs!"

James says, "Oops, sorry!"

Sirius says, "Yeah, well two can play at that game. Prongs once made out with me!"

Remus asks, "What?"

James says, "You dick..."

Peter asks, "Is virginity girlie parts?"

**18. Where's the craziest place you ever had sex?**

Sirius says, "Dumbledore's office."

James asks, "With Dumbledore?"

Sirius says, punching James in the arm, "Oh haha, you're funny! No but seriously. Probably the library."

Remus says, "On my turf! How dare you!"

James asks, "Your turf? What a loser..."

**19. Have you ever had sex with someone when you didn't really want to?**

Peter says, "Yes. My daddy...

James, Sirius and Remus stare with shocked expressions.

Peter says, "I was joking! It was a joke!"

Sirius says, "You're a sick man Wormtail."

**20. What turns you on? Turns you off?**

Sirius says, "Let me guess Prongs's. What turns him on is Lily and what turns him off is anyone but Lily."

James says, "Actually what turns me off is the image of Snivellus dancing the luau wearing nothing but a pink cat suit holding up a sign that says 'It's Hammer Time.'"

Sirius says, "Oh God I'm never going to get that out of my head."

**21. Have you ever cheated on your partner? Did this person ever find out, and if so, what happened?**

James says, "I'd never cheat on Lily. But I'd cheat on anyone _with_ Lily. Because Lily and I are forever!"

Remus says, "You don't even go out with her."

James says, "All in good time my friend. All in good time."

Sirius yells, "I REFUSE TO ANSWER THE TWENTY-FIRST QUESTION!"

Peter yells, "ME TOO!"


	2. 21 Random Questions to ask!

**21 Random Questions to ask the Marauders!**

**Interview done by AmityLee and YoMomma**

**Once again, two Muggle girls manage to enter the Gryffindor Common Room to ask four boys some random questions...**

Sirius says "Oh not this again, we've already answered your stupid questions."

Remus says "I was under the impression that you rather enjoyed the last interview."

Sirius says "Yeah I kinda did, but me and Prongs were in the middle of something important!"

Remus says "Terrorising first years is not important."

James says "I beg to differ. Padfoot and I need to prank first years in order to protect our reputation."

Remus asks "What reputation?"

James replies "The coolest people in Hogwarts reputation, duh!"

Remus "..."

Sirius says "I hope you know that I'm not going to answer the twenty-first question in this one either."

**YoMomma- Yeah, yeah we know. Now onto the questions!**

**1. Have you ever been in any embarrassing situations in your life?**

James says "One time my mother took me to this huge Muggle shop and I wandered off. About half an hour later my name got called on this Muggle speaker thing and I thought it was a monster or something and started crying, so this young couple had to take me to Lost and Found where my mum was waiting. For the rest of the time at the shop everyone was staring me and I had to hold my mum's hand the whole time. It was seriously embarrassing."

Remus says "Oh don't worry Prongs, that happens to kids all the time. I've gotten lost in shops before."

Peter says "Me too, when I was a toddler!"

James asks "Toddler? This happened when I was fourteen."

Sirius asks "Fourteen? You're such a mamma's boy!"

James says "No I'm not! It's the Muggle shops! They're so scary!"

**2. Are you an only child?**

Remus says "Yes."

Peter says "Yup."

James says "Mmmhmm."

Sirius exclaims "What about me!?"

James says "Oh, of course, sorry! Dear Padfoot is my brother."

Sirius says "And Prongs is my brother!"

Remus asks "What about Regulas?"

Sirius asks "Who?"

**3. If you got one wish, what would you wish for?**

Sirius says "Infinity more wishes!"

Remus says "How unoriginal... I'd wish for equality for werewolves."

James asks "Wouldn't you want to get rid of your furry little problem?"

Remus says "That would be nice, but I'd rather help others in my situation, instead of just myself."

James says, ruffling Remus's hair "That's thoughtful. I'll use my wish to cure you then. (And then use one of Padfoot's to get Lily to go out with me.)"

Peter says "I'd want a cookie! A giant one! A chocolate one! A GIANT CHOCOLATE COOKIE!" Peter proceeds to have what can only be described as a COOKIEFANBOYOVERLOAD!

**4. Name one fact about your best friend.**

Sirius says "He's an arrogant little shit!"

James says, laughing "Haha, Padfoot thinks you're arrogant Moony!"

Remus says "He was talking about you."

Peter says "James you got pwned!"

James, Sirius and Remus stare at Peter.

Sirius asks "WTF is pwned?"

Peter says "...I dunno... I heard Professor McGonagall say it."

**5. What's your favourite book?**

Sirius says "50 Shades of Grey!"

Peter says "The Hungry Caterpillar!"

Remus sighs "Oh goodness... I on the other hand love a good reference book. Probably the Complete Guide to the Science Behind Spells, or A-Z of Hazardous Parasites Residing in Aquatic Plant Life. Or maybe the-"

James says "Boring constant PMSing nerd; ugly fat tool; and quite simply the biggest whore I've ever met."

Sirius asks "What the hell kind of books are _you_ reading?!"

James says "Books are boring! I'm answering the question before!"

Sirius says "Then why didn't you _answer_ it before?"

James says "It isn't _my_ fault that they go through the questions too quickly."

**YoMomma- Don't blame us!**

Sirius says "Yeah! Don't blame them!"

James says "Shut up Padfoot."

Sirius says "Make me Bambi."

James jumps on Padfoot and they begin to attack each other.

Remus yells "Guys, stop fighting! You" Remus grabs James, "sit over there! And you" Remus grabs Sirius, "sit over there! If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything!"

Sirius says "That's fine, I don't _want _to talk to the _young Prince of the Forest_."

James goes for Sirius but Remus stops him.

Remus says "I mean it you two. Don't or I'll get angry."

Peter says "Watch out, we got a badass over here!"

**AmityLee- Quickly! Ask the next question!**

**YoMomma- Why do I always have to do it?**

Remus says "Don't you two start."

**6. Argh, fine... Is there any instance in your life where you have thought about death or dying?**

James says "I drowned when I was eight in the lake outside my house, but my dad brought me back. I guess that makes me think about dying."

Sirius says "That must have been scary. That's why you don't go near water isn't it?" James nods and Sirius jumps on him to give him a hug. "Don't worry Prongs! I'll protect you from all water from now on!"

Remus says "Wait- hold on... You two were just fighting?!"

James says "Moony get with the times, that was so last question!"

Sirius says "Yeah Moony, _we _don't hold grudges. Take a leaf out of our book and share the love!"

Remus asks "Has anyone ever told you that you both act like children?"

Sirius says "Yeah, the same dude who acts like our nagging mother."

Peter says "I think he's talking about you Remus..."

**7. Do you love or hate school?**

Remus says "I _love _school! I can learn so much everyday and I have friends for the first time in my life! And there is so much to read, and the homework is brilliant, and-"

Sirius says "Yeah , yeah, blah, blah, blah, Moony's a nerd- we get it! School's cool. It's fun to explore and pull pranks."

Peter says "The classes are really difficult. But it's fun to copy Moony when he isn't looking."

Remus gasps "Peter! I've told you already you can't copy. You will never learn if you do that!"

James asks "Who cares? It's not as though he ever copies it down correctly."

Sirius says "Well maybe he could if Remus's writing wasn't so damn girly."

Remus says "I do NOT have girly writing!"

**8. If you won one million Galleons, what would you do with the money?**

James says "Already got it, so give it away."

Remus says "One million... Well, I could do so-"

James says "No wait! I changed my mind! I'd buy my own Quidditch Team!"

Remus says "I'd guess that. Well I'd like to-"

Sirius says "I'd buy a Quidditch Team to rival Prongs's! Oh and a pony, a blue one... with wings. I'd call it Dashie!"

Remus says "Are you taking about Rainbow Dash Padfoot? Well, anyway, I'd like to-"

Peter asks "Could I buy James for one million?"

James says "For _another_ million- sure!"

Remus says "If I had a million I'd-"

James yells "I CHANGED MY MIND AGAIN! I'll buy Lily!"

Sirius says "I was wondering how long it would take for you to say that."

Remus says "I'd like to buy-"

**9. NEXT QUESTION! Which is your favourite season, Spring, Summer, Autumn (Fall) or Winter?**

Peter says "Winter, I get to wear the jumpers mummy knits for me without James and Sirius picking on me. And there's mince pies!"

James says "Autumn, because Lily looks the prettiest in Autumn..."

Remus says "Spring, because it's when the young animals are born, and the flowers begin to grow."

Sirius says "Summer, because it's when the girls get their clothes off!"

**10. If you could pick any profession to do for the rest of your life, what would it be?**

James says "Quidditch player!"

Sirius asks "Huh!? I thought you and me were going to become Aurors!?"

James says "Oh fine, I'll be an Auror."

Remus says "I'd like to be a teacher I think. But it would never happen..."

Sirius says, laughing "That means you'd be called Professor Lupin! Help Professor Lupin! I'm stuck on my homework!"

James yells "Professssaaaaaa!"

Sirius yells "Professsssaaaaaaaaaa!"

James and Sirius yell "PROFESSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A!"

Remus screams "STOP IT!"

**11. Do you want to have kids? If so, how many?**

James says "I'd want to have LOADS! As many as the mother –aka Lily- could have! My house is huge, and it was always just me. I'd like it to be filled with kids, running around the place, having fun."

Sirius says "You sound like a paedophile."

Remus says "I would love to have a child. But there would be a huge risk of it being a werewolf."

Sirius says "Don't worry Remus, just take one of Prongs's, he won't miss one out of a hundred."

Remus says "If James's children are anything like James I'd rather be on my own."

James says "It looks like a certain werewolf just made my hit list."

**12. Describe yourself in three words.**

Peter says "Cute, happy, funny."

Sirius asks "And who are you describing exactly?"

James says "Perfect, awesome, irresistible!"

Sirius says "Unless Lily's involved."

Remus says "Smart, sensible, serious."

Sirius says "In other words, boring as f**k."

Remus says "Well what would your words be then?"

Sirius says "Sexy, loyal and superawesomemegafoxyhot!"

**13. Would you rather be attacked by a big bear or a swarm of bees?**

Sirius says "The bear. I could take it in my dog form."

Peter says "I'd choose the bear too. It would be simple to run away from in my rat form."

Remus says "Me three for the bear. Bees would be annoying if it was a full moon. But I think my wolf self could fight off a bear."

James says "Bees."

The other three look to him.

James says "Well, a bear would kill a deer. It would be much easier to run away from bees."

Sirius asks "Do you know what else kills deer? Dogs."

Sirius stares at James who gently moves back.

James squeaks "Remus help me."

**14. When you looked in the mirror this morning what was the first thing you thought?**

James says "God. My hips are huge!"

Sirius says "Oh please. I hate my calves."

Peter says "At least you guys can wear halters. I've got man shoulders."

Sirius says "My hairline is so weird."

Peter says "My pores are huge."

James says "My nail beds suck."

Remus asks "...Am I missing something here?"

**15. What's a word that rhymes with TEST?**

James says "Best. As in, I am the BEST at everything."

Sirius says "Sex. As in, I have SEX with everything."

Remus says "That doesn't rhyme."

Sirius says "No-one cares Moony."

**16. Who would you really just like to punch in the face?**

James and Sirius look to Remus.

Remus yells "Oh come on!"

**17. How long can you balance on one foot?**

Sirius asks "How are we supposed to now that?!"

James says "Let's test it."

James and Sirius both proceed to balance on one foot, while trying to push each other over. They remain un-fallen for at least seven minutes before Remus and Peter manage to topple them through tickling. Till this day, both boys are sure that they, not the other, lasted longer.

**18. If you could breed two animals together, what two would you pick?**

Sirius says "A flamingo and a duck. It would make a f-"

Remus asks "You can never take any of these questions seriously can you?"

James says "Not to be outdone by my dear friend, I would breed a poodle and a shih tzu. It would become-"

Remus says "You're just as bad as him."

Peter says "I'd cross a cat and bat. It would make a cat. No, it would make a bat... Wait, how come there ones make funny names and mine doesn't?!"

**19. Are you a clean or messy person?**

Peter says "I think I'm more messy than clean. Like when I'm eating! I don't know why but after a meal I find bits of food in the strangest of places."

Sirius says "I'm messier too. Until Remus comes around and cleans everything up, meaning it takes me a week to find every single item I own, and put it in its proper place-"

Remus yells "Namely, a dresser!"

Sirius says "No, namely the floor! Where it belongs!"

**20. Do you have much of an ego?**

Sirius, Remus and Peter look to James.

James says "Nah. I don't see the point in having a big ego. If you're awesome people will see it without you showing off."

Sirius asks "Who are you and what have you done with Prongs?!"

Remus says "You do know that Lily is never going to hear what you answer right?"

James asks "She won't? Oh screw this then. Hell yeah I have an ego! And for good reason! I'm great! Everyone knows it and the people who don't like me only do so-"

Peter warns "Lily's coming."

James says "Yeah so aren't the first years so _cute _this year! I've been helping them with their homework you know! Don't you think I've gotten much more mature this year!"

Peter says "She's gone."

James says "because their jealous that I'm better at Quidditch than them and am smarter. It takes someone very skilled to be able to get O's in all of their OWL's without studying at all you know!"

Remus sighs "Well at least he hasn't messed his hair up in ages..."

**21. What's your favourite flower?**

Remus says "Oh no..."

James yells "LILIES! I LOVE LILIES! THEY ARE THE BEST, MOST BEAUTIFUL, LOVELY FLOWERS EVER! ONLY THE MOST AMAZING WOMEN CAN BE GIVEN THE NAME OF LILY! AND I'LL TELL YOU THIS! I SWEAR ON DUMBLEDORE'S GANDALF-STYLED BEARD THAT I WILL MARRY MY LILY!"

Remus says "Once again, I find myself on the last question of the interview informing you that you do not go out with Lily."

James says "...Yet!"

Sirius says "Yeah I aint answering the twenty-first question."

Peter says "Me neither. #YOLO."

Sirius warns "Never say that again."

Peter says "#Sorry."


	3. 21 Simple Questions to ask!

**21 Simple Questions to ask the Marauders!**

**(A/N It's ten minutes where we are (UK) till James's fifty third birthday! So happy birthday to him in Wizard Heaven with the Marauders, Lily and Snape (: )**

**Interview done by AmityLee and YoMomma**

**It was a dark and stormy night...**

Sirius says, "Huh?! _Simple Questions_? These aren't going to be educational are they?!"

James says, "Don't worry Padfoot, I think it means the questions don't involve a lot of thought in answering them."

Sirius says, "Oh, that's fine then. Wormy you'll be great at these!"

Peter says, "Hey... I've got really good thinking skills! Even Professor McGonagall said so."

James asks, "Seriously? Minnie told you she thought you were smart?"

Peter says, "Yup, she said I was cognitively deficient! Cognitively means smarts, and deficient means I have a lot of it!"

James says, "Um, Peter... That's not-"

Remus says, "Just let him think that's what it means. It'll be the first compliment he's had in ages."

Peter announces, "So, as the smartest Marauder, it's my job to say- on to the questions!"

**YoMomma- Actually that's our job.**

**AmityLee- On to the questions!**

**1. Do you have a nickname, and how did you get it?**

Sirius says, "Well the rooms just full of stupid people today. Of COURSE we have nicknames! I thought EVERYONE knew that!"

Remus says, "Don't blame them. It isn't their fault."

Sirius yells, "They're the ones who come up with the questions!"

**YoMomma- Actually we just copy them from the internet.**

Sirius asks, "What the hell's the internet?"

Remus replies,"That doesn't matter. In answer to your question, yes we do. I'm Moony, Sirius is Padfoot, James is Prongs and Peter is Wormtail."

Peter says, "And we got them because we can turn into-"

James interrupts, "Don't tell them that!" He hits Peter on the head. "You really are cognitively deficient aren't you?"

Sirius says, "I got mine because of my morbid fear of shoes, therefore I only walk around with bare feet."

James says, "And I got mine because when my hair gets wet, it sticks up in three spikes, like a fork, which all have prongs."

Peter says, "And I grew up with a rat, and they have tails like worms!"

Remus says, "And I have mine because... um..."

Sirius says, "Moony has his cause he displays himself in indecent ways out on the grounds!"

Remus murmurs, "Thanks Padfoot..."

**2. What's your favourite colour?**

Sirius says, "I see what you mean by simple..."

James says, "Mines is red! Gryffindor's colour is red. Lily's hair is red. Everything good is red!"

Sirius asks, "What? So the blood that comes from the wounds your best friend inflicts on himself every month because he turns into a tortured monster is good is it?"

James says, "Well... no..."

Remus asks, "And what about the skin of people who get sunburn? Is it good when they go on a happy holiday and come back with incurable cancer?"

James says, No, of course not."

Peter asks, "And what about that week every month when girls get really moody!? Is that good?"

Sirius says, "Eew Wormtail we were just joking! What'd you have to bring _that_ up for?!"

The four Marauders proceed to have a very awkward silence, broken eventually by Remus's words.

Remus says, "If anyone cares, my favourite colour is turquoise blue."

Sirius says, "Yeah nobody cares. And if your favourite colour is a certain type of colour, then it's stupid and girly."

**3. What school did you go to?**

James says, "We're all still in Hogwarts. It's a pretty awesome school! Our house is the best!"

Remus says, "I was almost going to be put in Ravenclaw you know."

James asks, "Really?" Remus nods. "I think you would have made a good Ravenclaw. But I'm glad you're a Gryffindor."

Peter says, "The Sorting Hat wanted to put me into Hufflepuff."

Sirius asks, "What the hell is a Hufflepuff?"

**4. What school did you want to go to?**

Sirius yells, "Beauxbatons!"

Remus asks, "Hmm, I wonder why..? The female students maybe?"

Sirius says, "You make me out to be like some sort of perv. I actually love music, and I know how important music is at their school."

James says, "There's this school in America that focuses on sports, mainly Quidditch, that I've always wanted to go to. Dad was all for it, but mum wanted me to stay close to home so I couldn't go. I swear, my life suck sometimes..."

Remus says, "Oh yeah, your life must be horrible sometimes James."

James says, "I knew you'd understand Remus, seeing as though your life sometimes sucks too."

Remus, "..."

Sirius laughs, "Yeah it's totally because of the girls, not the music!"

**5. Who do you like?**

James yells, "Lily!"

Remus says, "My friends."

James yells, "My friends too! But still Lily!"

Peter shouts, "FOOD!"

Sirius says, "It says _who_ you like not _what_, idiot."

James says, "No Padfoot, he's not an idiot. He's cognitively deficient remember."

Sirius says, "Oh of course. I hope you'll forgive me my cognitively deficient friend."

Peter says, "Of course I will Padfoot. And for that, I like you the most."

Sirius frowns, "Ew."

**6. Would you eat a bug?**

Remus says, "That's quite a random one."

Sirius says, "I used to eat bugs all the time. It would really freak Regulus out!"

Remus says, "It doesn't surprise me that that was how you spent your childhood days."

Sirius says, "Believe me, you needed to eat bugs to survive the boredom my house hit you with everyday."

**7. Have you ever had to yell at someone?**

James says, "Yeah, at Snivellus when he doesn't hear me when I call him."

Remus says, "I'm pretty sure he ignores you on purpose. You're not exactly the nicest of people to him."

James yells, "What?! Name me one time when I was anything less than civil to him!"

Remus says, "This morning. You hexed his breakfast so that it turned into ash in his mouth, then when he tried to leave his hair grew several meters and turned bright green. When he noticed it immediately changed to cobwebs and an army of pink spiders chased him around the Great Hall for twenty-eight minutes before Dumbledore figured out how to take the spell off!"

James asks, "And what part of that isn't being civil exactly?"

**8. Do you love your family?**

Peter murmurs, "I don't really see my dad that much, but I love my mum."

James says, "My family consists of me, Padfoot and my parents, all of whom I love."

Remus says, "You know that you said you love yourself too- wait, what am I talking about, of course you love yourself."

Peter says, "But that's what we love about you James."

Sirius yelps, "Hey! Only **I** can innocently flirt with Prongs. Back off Wormtail."

Remus says, "With you two fanboys, I can understand why he loves himself..."

**9. Who is the hero in your family?**

James asks, "Do future characters that we shouldn't know exist yet count?"

Remus says, "No..?"

James says, "Alright, then me! Next question!"

**10. Anyone you dislike in the world?**

James and Sirius yell, "Snivellus!"

Sirius says, "He's so annoying, no wonder no-one likes him."

James adds, "And a loser, all he does is sneak around and try to get us into trouble."

Remus says, "Hmm, I always thought you didn't like him because you were jealous of him."

James yells, "What?! Why would I be jealous of him?"

Remus explains, "Because he spent so much time with Lily for years while you've never even had a proper conversation with her."

James says, crossing his arms, "You have a mean side Moony, do you know that?"

Sirius says, "It's almost a full moon. The moody half-blood's PMSing that's all."

**11. Have you ever kissed anyone before?**

Peter says, "Nope, I'm too cognitively deficient for the ladies."

Sirius growls, "If he says that one more time..."

James says, "No. I've never kissed Lily while she's fallen asleep in the common room after working hard on homework before or anything."

Sirius says, "Prongs, you're _this_ close to becoming a stalker."

**12. Are you good at keeping secrets?**

Remus says, "I'd like to think that I'm quite good a keeping secrets."

Peter says, "I'm GREAT at keeping secrets! I'm an excellent secret keeper!"

Sirius says, "I wouldn't trust you with any of my secrets."

James says, "I trust you Wormy. I'm sure you would never tell any of _my_ secrets."

**AmityLee- Foreshadowing much?**

**Yomomma- Ssh! Keep going!**

**13. Who is the most important person in your life?**

The four boys look around at each other carefully.

Peter says, "You mean, we can only pick one person?"

Remus says, "You can't make us choose between our friends. Each of these guys are just as important to me as-"

Sirius yells, "PRONGS YOU'RE MY FAVOURITE!"

James yells, "YOU'RE MY FAVOURITE TOO PADFOOT!"

James and Sirius get up and hug each other, jumping up and down as they do.

Remus asks, "Do you ever feel like a third wheel Peter?"

Peter asks, "What about the other wheels?"

Remus murmurs, "Never mind..."

**14. When in life have you felt most alone?**

Peter says, "When Prongs and Padfoot locked me in the bathroom all morning. I would have died if Moony hadn't found me!"

Sirius says, "It wasn't _that_ bad. You were only there for a few hours."

Peter yells, "You locked me in with _Moaning Myrtle_!"

James laughs, "Oh jeez that girls a psycho! Sorry about that mate!"

**15. If you had a child, would you want it to be a boy or girl?**

James says, "A boy definitely! He'll be a little Marauder! I'll teach him how to play Quidditch and he'll get the map and cloak and break all the rules! But obviously he'll be super kind like Lily!"

Sirius says, "And he'll run away to his Uncle Padfoot's house when you two annoy him! And I'll teach him how to get all the ladies!"

Remus says, "And when he needs advice, he'll know Uncle Remus is there to help him. And he'll think I'm cool, because little kids find werewolves cool!"

Peter says, "And I'll make sure he'll never get hungry! Children love cakes and my cakes are the best!"

Sirius says, "Prongs if you have a girl, we're all gonna kill you."

**16. If you had a child, what would you want its name to be?**

James says, "Probably some awesome unisex name like Elvendork."

Sirius says, "Unisex names are _always _the best names!"

**17. Do you have a favourite number, and if so, why do you like it?**

Remus says, "I like three. I don't know why though."

James says, "I like seven. Because there are seven people in a Quidditch team."

Sirius says, "Mines is sixty-nine, because-"

Remus yells, "I don't think we need to hear that!"

**18. Who's your best friend?**

Sirius yells, "We've already had this question!"

Remus says, "No we haven't. The other one was about who was most important. This one is completely different."

Sirius says, "No it aint."

Remus says, "Oh come on Padfoot just answer."

Sirius says, "Nope! No way! They can't get away with asking the same question twice. Ask the next one!"

**19. Do you think people can be split into good and evil?**

Remus says, "Evil is a viewpoint that is forced upon us by society."

James asks, "What does that mean?"

Remus says, "It means that there isn't really good and evil, because every act is thought upon differently depending on where and how you've been brought up."

Sirius asks, "What about old Voldy then? You can't say that he's not evil, can you?"

Peter says, "It isn't society that decides You-Know-Who's actions as evil, but his own choices."

Sirius asks, "You've been smoking pot with Dumbledore again haven't you?"

**20. What's the biggest personal change you've ever made?**

Remus says, "I didn't exactly make it myself, but the biggest change I've experienced was when I was bitten."

James says, "Technically I'm still going through my change. I still don't really understand what I did wrong, but I'm trying to get more mature, so Lily will _finally _go out with me."

Sirius says, "You know that she only called you big-headed. She never said she'd go out with you if you grew up a bit."

Remus yells, "Don't tell him that! He's been doing so well!"

Sirius yells, "You're making him boring!"

Remus yells, "I'm making him come out and finally realise who he really is!"

Sirius says, "You're making him sound gay."

Remus says, "Oh grow up."

**21. Who is the best looking person at your school?**

James and Remus look to Sirius, who is struggling to keep his mouth closed.

James asks, "Don't you want to answer Padfoot?"

Sirius squeaks, "Nope. I don't... I don't want to answer the twenty-first question."

Remus asks, "Are you sure..?"

Sirius pauses then speaks, "...Yup!"

James says, taking Remus's hand, "Well _I _think that you, Remus, are the best looking guy at Hogwarts. I don't know why, but werewolves just do it for me. Don't you agree Sirius?"

Sirius says with difficulty, "...Yeah. I- I can understand that..!"

Remus says, ruffling James's hair, "You flatter me James, but it's _you _who is the best looking guy at school. I don't know why Lily gets annoyed when you mess up your hair. I think it's so _sexy_, don't you Sirius?"

Sirius squeaks, "...Totally..!"

Peter says, "Well I think _I'm _the best looking person at school. I'm cognitively deficient after all!"

Sirius finally breaks and screams, "FOR THE LOVE OF DUMBLEDORE! Cognitively deficient does NOT mean you're smart! It means you're a FREAKING IDIOT WORMTAIL!"

Peter falls back, shocked, "No it doesn't. Right guys..?"

...Guys..?"


	4. 21 Even More Random Questions to ask!

**21 Even More Random Questions to ask the Marauders!**

**Interview done by AmityLee and YoMomma**

**Once upon a time...**

Sirius asks, "How do these two keep getting in here?"

James replies, "Dunno, probably Apparate or something."

Remus sighs, "I've been over this with you a hundred times. You **_cannot_**apparate into Hogwarts! Honestly, this is first year History of Magic work!"

James says, "We didn't learn about Apparation in History of Magic."

Sirius says, "Well... To be fair, we never went. So we wouldn't know."

Remus says, "History of Magic is actually quite interesting. If you two stopped goofing off and skipping classes you might find that you actually enjoy it."

James says, "You're right Moony. We _should _stop. From now on we'll go to all of our classes and spend the time annoying you-"

Sirius says, "Hitting you-"

James says, "Scribbling on your work-"

Sirius says, "Kicking your chair-"

James says, "Wolf calling-"

Sirius says, "_Erotic _wolf calling-"

Remus asks, "Can we just get onto the questions please?"

James and Sirius yell, "Yes! Onward questions!"

**1. What's the hardest thing you've ever done?**

Peter says, "Becoming an animagus. It was so difficult!"

Sirius says, "You had it easy Wormy, I wish I could have turned into something as simple as a rat. Do you know how horrible it was for me when we were becoming animagi? Running around in my sleep, chasing after every light I saw, begging Prongs to throw away his snitch so I could fetch it, chewing Moony's slippers-"

Remus gasps, "I KNEW that was you! You owe me a new pair of slippers Sirius!"

James says, "Didn't they have bunnies on them? That's a bit babyish isn't it?"

Remus says, "I could say the same thing about that stuffed bear you can't get to sleep without James."

Sirius yells, "You sleep with a cuddly toy Prongs?!"

James yells, "I'm needy okay! It's a security thing!"

Remus smiles, "That's one explanation. But isn't its name Lily? And didn't you only get it last year?"

Sirius asks, "Seriously?"

Remus nods, "Yup, and it has big green button eyes and a big pink bow and-"

James covers his ears and yells, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!

**2. If you were a tree, what would be carved in your trunk?**

Sirius says, "I got wood... literally."

James says, "JP, plus sign, LE, inside of a heart with an arrow through it."

Remus says, "And by LE you mean the bear Lily right?"

James yells, "Shut UP Moony!"

**3. If you were an animal, what would you be?**

Sirius sighs, "Did you guys seriously ask us that? It's kinda obvious what our answers are."

Remus says, "Not for me. I wouldn't want to be werewolf. I think I'd like to be some sort of bird."

Sirius says, "How about an owl? They're smart aren't they?"

Remus nods, "Yeah that's perfect! I'd want to be an owl."

Peter says, "I'd want to be a little bear called Lily!"

James yells, "Guys stop it!"

**4. If you could travel through time and meet yourself when you were a kid, what would you say?**

Remus says, "I'd tell myself to stay strong, because I will get into Hogwarts, and will have the three most amazing friends who'll support me."

James says, "I'd tell myself to keep practicing at Quidditch, so that I'd be even better than I am now."

Peter says, "I was ten when I first showed any signs of magic, so if I met myself before that, I'd tell myself that I definitely can do magic!"

James mutters, "Barely..."

Sirius says, "Well I'd make sure my child self knew to make fun of his future best mate for seeping with a teddy!"

James yells, "Seriously, stop with the teddy jokes!"

**5. If you had to eliminate one thing in your life, what would it be?**

James mutters, "That stupid teddy... Oh and Snivellus!"

Sirius says, "All of the Mary-Sue OC's I get paired with. I get made out to be a slut."

Remus says, "You are a slut Padfoot. And don't break the fourth wall, it's kind of disturbing."

**6. If your house was on fire and you could only save one thing, what would it be?**

Sirius says, "I bet I know what Prongs would save."

James frowns, "Okay guys seriously, enough with the bear jokes."

Sirius laughs, "All right, fine. But I wasn't even going to say that. I was going to say your diary."

James gasps, "I don't have a _diary_!"

Sirius, Remus and Peter say, "Lair."

**7. What do women like about you the most and the least?**

Peter says, "The girls just like me for my body."

Sirius says, "I'm sure that's what they like least about you. Well, apart from your face, manners, personality, hygiene and general weirdness."

James says, "I'm so glad I don't have that problem, girls love everything about me."

Sirius says, "Oh yeah, tell me again how it's going with Evans?"

James mutters, "Oh right, point taken."

**8. Should the guy always pay for the date?**

James says, "Of course. It's the duty of a man to pay. It's being... what's the word..? Chivalrous! And that's a very important aspect of a Gryffindor's personality."

Remus says, "But a lot of women like paying. Or at least pay half. I'd offer to pay, but if she wanted to pay half, I wouldn't stop her."

Sirius asks, "I never pay, I just grab her and make a quick exit! Works every time!"

Remus says, "But that means you can never take her back for a second date."

James says, "Moony, you should know by now Padfoot doesn't do second dates."

Sirius says, "And that's why I never have to pay!"

**9. If you had one superpower, what would it be?**

Remus says, "A superhuman thirst for knowledge!"

Sirius says, "Oh yeah, because that's what's going to defeat ol' Voldy. The need to be smarter."

Remus asks, "Haven't you ever heard of the phrase- 'the pen is mightier than the sword'?"

Peter asks, "Haven't you heard of the phrase- 'nerds are losers'?"

James, Sirius and Remus all stare at Peter.

James says, "Stop trying to be smart Wormtail, it makes you look like an idiot."

Sirius murmurs, "He doesn't need that to make him look like an idiot."

**10. What is the one thing you love about yourself?**

James says, "Everything."

Remus frowns, "They said _one _thing."

James says, crossing his arms, "Everything is one thing. Everything as in all of me, and all of me is one thing!"

Sirius says, "I like my hair, nobody else in Hogwarts has hair quite like mine!"

Peter says, "I like your hair too Sirius!"

Peter leans over to touch Sirius's hair, and Sirius hits him over the head.

Sirius says, "Don't you dare touch my hair."

Peter mumbles, "But Prongs gets to touch your hair..."

**11. Would you change your name if you could, and what to?**

James says, "I'd change mine to James the Great!"

Peter says, "I like my name! It's not a weird name like Remus and Sirius."

Sirius whines, "Hey, there's nothing wrong with my name."

Remus frowns, "Actually, I find it quite peculiar that my name has something to with a Muggle myth involving wolves, and my last name is Latin for wolf. It's as if my parents knew...

Sirius says, "Now that you mention it, my name has something to do with the Dog Star... It's like my parents knew too...

James murmurs to Peter, "I think this is that fourth wall thing again..."

**12. What according to you is your most prized possession?**

Sirius yells, "The Marauder's Map! But seriously guys, we gotta stop letting Wormtail have it on his own. I'm getting really annoyed with looking for it all the time."

Peter yells, "I don't mean to lose it! Why can't we make another map that shows the location of the Marauder's Map?!"

Sirius says, "Hmm, that's actually not a bad idea."

James says, "Mines is the invisibility cloak. It's a family heirloom after all."

Sirius says, "I thought it would be-"

James warns, "If you say that damn bear I swear you're getting hexed."

Sirius leans over to James and ruffles his hair.

Sirius says sweetly, "I'm only joking Prongs. Just calm down and go and snuggle your bear."

James hits him, then moves beside Remus who tries to give a reassuring smile.

**13. What's your favourite girly magazine?**

Sirius hops up and down and yells, "Playboy! The wizard version has moving pictures!"

Remus sighs, "They don't mean magazines like that. They mean magazines that girls read."

Sirius thinks then says, "Oh right, I getcha, I getcha. My fave is a porn magazine for lesbians."

Remus slaps his forehead and James laughs, "I'm with you there mate!"

**14. Do you write a lot of mushy letters?**

James says, "Nah, that's kind of girly."

Sirius laughs, "Funny, because we found something under your bed that might contradict that statement."

**15. Do you believe in bros before hoes?**

Sirius yells, "Hell yeah, we all do! Well, unless Prongs wants to spend the day stalking Evans."

James frowns, "I do _not_ stalk her."

Sirius says, "Oh yeah, you're relationship with her is completely legal."

Peter asks, "Isn't a hoe like a tool or something?"

**16. Have you ever made a fool out of yourself in front of someone you were interested in?**

Sirius says, "Oh yeah, all the time! But as long as you can laugh it off, it's not a big deal."

James says, "I always make sure not to make a fool of myself when Evans is around. I have to play it cool in front of her."

Remus says, "Which is ironically, exactly how you make a fool of yourself."

James gasps, "Wait, what?"

**17. If you could have anyone in the room to be your slave, who would it be?**

James says, "So this is referring to Padfoot and Moony, cause Wormtail's pretty much my slave already."

Peter says, "I am not your slave James Potter! Remus has told me that I am a strong and confidant boy, who doesn't have to do what you say."

James stares at Peter then smiles and says, "Peter shut up and get my drink from over there."

Peter smiles and says, "Oh sure thing James."

Remus sighs, "The way you treat him is terrible."

James says, "It's better than the way Padfoot treats him."

Sirius frowns, "Hey I'm nice to him when I need dating advice."

Remus says, "You never need dating advice."

Sirius smiles, "Exactly."

**18. Have you ever seen animals reproducing?**

James frowns, "Yes because _somebody_ is disgusting and does it in front of us."

James, Remus and Peter all turn to Sirius who looks offended.

Sirius yells, "It's not my fault! My dog form has needs too y'know!"

**19. What is the strangest dream you have ever had?**

Peter says, "I once had a dream that I eat myself."

James laughs, "That's pretty sick. I once had this weird dream where I was at Hogwarts, but like, it wasn't me. I was nowhere near as awesome as I am in real life. And I had these two loser friends, Snivellus was a teacher, but he still hated me so there was nothing new there. Everyone kept calling me the Chosen One and I made out with Evans! Well... I think it was her. She was acting a bit different."

Remus says, "My weirdest dream was when I was king of a land made out of marshmallows."

Sirius asks, "I thought it was that one when you had sex with Evans?"

James yells, "WHAT?!"

Remus mutters, "I'm going to kill you Sirius."

**20. Have you ever had a crush on a teacher?**

James says, "Minnie obviously."

Sirius says, "I agree, she's a right old minx."

Peter says, "Dumbledore's quite hot."

James, Sirius and Remus stare at him.

Peter says, "What? He is!"

**21. Have you ever been mean to someone without a reason?**

James says, "Nah."

Remus frowns, "What about Snape?"

James says, "There's always a reason to be mean to Snape."

Peter asks, "So is Sirius not going to answer this question either?"

James says, "Of course not."

Remus says, "It's tradition."

James asks, "Where is he anyway?"

The three remaining Marauders look around for Sirius and become confused when they can't find him. Sirius makes his appearance moments later holding something behind his back.

Sirius says, "Well I gotta admit it Prongs, I didn't really believe it at first. But I gotta say- this bear is freaking adorable!"

James gasps then chases Sirius around the common room as the latter dances around with Lily the stuffed bear. Remus sighs at first, but then joins Peter in laughing at the two Marauders, who begin fighting for the bear like children.


	5. SPECIALCHAPTER 21 Questions to ask Jily!

**(A/N: So it took over a month to update the last chapter which is terrible. So here is a special one-shot for an apology =3 We hope you enjoy it, and will be back to the Marauders in the next chapter!)**

**21 Questions to ask Jily!**

**21 Q's SPECIAL!**

**Interview done by AmityLee and YoMomma**

**AmityLee and YoMomma climb up the Gryffindor Tower to have a special one-shot interview with Hogwarts's future power-couple.**

James says, "Woah, two interviews in one night. If you keep this up there'll be no more questions left!"

Lily asks, "You do this often do you?"

James nods, "Yup, and because Padfoot's not going to be here, I'll take his place as the non twenty-first question answerer!"

Lily frowns, "And what type of questions are these going to be exactly?"

**AmityLee- Couple questions!**

Lily yells, "But we're not even a couple!"

James says, "Not according to the bestselling book series of all time..."

Lily frowns, "Huh?"

**YoMomma- Enough talk, onward to the questions!**

**1. If you wanted to look very sexy and hot, what outfit would you choose?**

James says, "Oh, well darling it would _have_ to be that tight red one that I wore at the last Quidditch celebration party. You know the one that shows off my figure? Oh, and I would _have_ to wear those heels with the diamonds on the toe. They are just _fabulous_!"

Lily frowns, "You don't take these questions seriously do you?"

James says, "No, no I don't."

**2. What was the most disgusting thing you have ever eaten?**

Lily says, "Those joke sweets that you and your friends gave me."

James laughs, "Oh yeah! That was so funny!"

Lily yells, "It was not! Me and my friends were sick for hours afterwards!"

Lily crosses her arms and looks away.

James says, "Well the most disgusting food I've eaten is venison."

Lily asks, "Seriously? I love venison."

James gasps, "What?"

Lily smiles, "Yeah, it's so nice! Probably one of my favourite things."

James gasps, "But... but the deer..."

**3. Which vegetable resembles you the most?**

James hops up and down and says, "I know what vegetable's most like Evans!"

Lily frowns, "If you say carrot I'm going to hit you..."

James exclaims, "No! I was going to say... a potato..?"

Lily says, "You're a potato," and pushes him lightly.

**4. If you were hired by a circus, which act would you be?**

Lily says, "I've always wanted to be a trapeze artist!"

James asks, "Really? I dunno what I'd want to be..."

Lily asks, "What about a lion tamer?"

James gasps, "Oh that'd be cool! Yeah I'd want to be that!"

Lily smiles, "You alone in a cadge with a lion... brilliant."

**5. If you could wake up tomorrow in the body of someone else, who would you choose?**

Lily says, "Paige or Allie. Because then there wouldn't be a huge change to my life."

James says, "That's boring! I'd want to be someone of the opposite gender, then things would get interesting!"

Lily frowns, "You pervert."

James laughs, "Come on Evans, you know you'd want to be in my body for a day."

**6. What was the first thing you noticed about each other?**

James says, "Finally! A couples question! Well, the first thing I noticed about you was that you were crying. Do you remember? It was on the train in first year? You came into my compartment, then you sat at the window and cried."

Lily says, "Yes I remember, it was just us, then Black came in, then Severus. The first thing I noticed about you was how quiet you were. You didn't say anything, just stared at me. Then Black came in and I realised how loud you were."

James yells, "I'm not loud! ... Oh, I see what you mean."

**7. What are your natural talents?**

Lily sighs, "Here we go..."

James says, "You know what, I'm not even going to answer, because you already know how awesome I am. So what about you? What is your natural talent?"

Lily frowns, "I don't know. Potions I guess."

James laughs, "You can come up with something better than that! What about your natural talent at being nice to everyone and making them feel good about themselves?"

Lily sighs, "Shut up Potter, your flattery will get you nowhere."

James murmurs, "Nice to everyone but me of course."

**8. Do you believe in public displays of affection?**

Lily says, "Oh no. It's so embarrassing. People should keep affection like that private."

James stares at Lily then looks around frantically.

James says, "Um, one second Evans. I have to stop Padfoot from doing something. I'll be right back!"

James rushes up to the boys' dormitory where raised voices are heard. He returns less than a minute later, looking quite embarrassed.

James sits down and nods, "Continue."

**9. Do you want to have children?**

James says, "We had a similar question asked before, with the guys I mean."

Lily asks, "And what was your answer?"

James says, "Well I want loads of kids, but a boy first."

Lily says, "I want a boy first too!"

James gasps, "Woah that means we-"

Lily says, "No."

James sighs, "Aww..."

**10. Who was your first crush?**

James smiles at Lily who looks unamused.

Lily says, "There 's no way I was your first crush. You asked me out last year. You must have had a crush beforehand."

James yells, "Yeah! You! I just didn't ask you out straight away! And what about you? Who was your first crush?"

Lily murmurs, "I don't think I should tell you."

James says, "Oh my god it was that Cedric dude wasn't it!? Listen Evans I am not immature, just ask Remus, he'll vouch for me!"

Lily frowns, "What are you talking about?"

James says, "Um, nothing. I just saw a scary musical is all."

Lily says, "Well, no. It wasn't Edward or whoever you said. Now don't get mad, but in second year I kind of had a crush on Remus."

James stares at Lily for a full minute before turning his back on her and crossing his arms.

Lily taps him on the shoulder and asks, "Potter? Are you not going to talk to me anymore? James..?" she frowns then turns her back on him. "Oh yeah, I see what you mean. You've gotten _so mature._"

**11. Is there anything you'd like to change about each other?**

James says, keeping his eyes from Lily, "Evans's choices in boyfriends."

Lily says, keeping her eyes from James, "Oh grow up."

James says, "And that, you two, is what she wants to change about me."

**12. What is the cheapest pick up line that you've ever heard?**

Lily says, "Somebody once said to me, 'Do I know you? Because you look a lot like my next girlfriend.' I swear it was one of the stupidest things I'd ever heard."

James stares at her for several seconds before frowning, "Hey! I said that to you!"

Lily says, "Yes, and it was stupid."

James mutters, "Why are you super nice to everyone but me?"

**13. Have you ever had an inexplicable urge to run away from home?**

James says, "Yup, when I was six. I finally got the new broom I had been asking for for the past month. But a new broom came out like a day later, and my parents wouldn't buy it for me. So I ran away and only returned when-"

Lily says, "When you got the broom?"

James says, "No. When the neighbors had enough of me and kicked me out."

**14. If you develop a crush on your girlfriend or boyfriend's best friend, what would you do?**

Lily says, "Potter and I don't go out, so we can't answer that."

James asks, "And whose fault is it that? By the way, how would you feel if I went out with Allie or Paige?"

Lily frowns, "Why? You're not thinking of going out with one of them are you?"

James says, "Of course not Lily dear, you are the only one for me."

Lily laughs and pushes him lightly on the head, "Yeah, until you get distracted by a beautiful girl you meet at Hogsmeade next week."

James says, "Oh, I didn't know you were going to Hogsmeade next week."

Lily laughs, "Oh be quiet."

**15. If you could describe each other in one word, what would it be?**

Lily asks, "A nice word? Or a mean word?" Because mine would be... loyal, and arrogant."

James asks, "Which one of those is the bad one exactly? Mines for you would be, meantoonlyJamesPotter, and beautiful. But not like beautiful on the outside, but on the inside. Not that you're not beautiful on the outside! But I just mean that you're personality is nicer than your looks. But you're looks are still good! Like, you're personality is so much nicer than others, and so is your looks, it's just that I-"

Lily says, "It's okay James, I get what you're saying... Geez, for someone so confidant you really are a clutz when you're with girls."

**16. Do you know each other's greatest fear?**

Lily says, "I know James's."

James frowns, "No you don't, nobody does."

Lily smiles, "Remus does, and he told me."

James yells, "That traitor!"

Lily laughs, "And Black told me an amusing story too. Something about you and a teddy?"

James frowns, "Look, whatever Padfoot told you it isn't true."

Lily laughs, "Haha, sure thing."

**17. At what age do you want to get married?**

Lily says, "I don't know exactly. Not too young, but not too old."

James says, "How about we make a bet! I bet you that we will be married to each other when we're... nineteen!"

Lily asks, "Nineteen? That's in just under three years."

James says, "Well if you're too scared..."

Lily yells, "No! I'll take your bet. And I'll make sure to laugh at you when you lose."

James laughs, "Unfortunately for you Lily, I don't lose bets."

**18. Would you be annoyed if the other had any past relationships.**

James says, "Yes! You haven't have you? Please say you haven't."

Lily frowns, "You know I haven't."

James asks, "How would I know?"

Lily says, "Because you stalk me."

James yells, "Oh my God, what is it with you guys and stalking!?"

**19. Do you believe in love at first sight?**

James says, "I do. Lily, the first time I ever saw your face... I... I thought the sun rose in your eyes. And the moon and the stars were the-"

Lily says, "James, I know you're just speaking the lyrics of a song."

James laughs, "Well it was worth a shot."

** 's the best gift you've ever gotten from each other?**

James says, "I've only ever gotten one gift from you so it would have to be that."

Lily frowns, "I've never given you a gift."

James says, "Yes you did. That bit of paper that says you hate me on it."

Lily frowns, "That wasn't really a gift."

James says, "But I'll treasure it for always."

**21. What do you smell when presented with love potion?**

James says, "Well this one's up to you Lily. One of us can't answer the question and I've had enough of them to last me a lifetime!

Lily says, "Okay, I smell the flowers that my mum and sister grow back home. The perfume that Allie, Paige and I always share, and..."

Lily stops and stares at us before her eyes widen in shock.

Lily says, "I have to go. But this was fun. Thanks for the questions!"

Lily gets up, grabs her bag and scurries up to the girl's dormitory. James looks after her then back to us with confusion. As he does, Sirius comes out of the boys dormitory and gasps.

Sirius says, "James Prongs Potter you freaking traitor. How _dare _you have a question time without us."

James gasps, "But this was just a one shot!"

Sirius frowns, "Yeah I'm going to one shot you in a minute. Now get up to bed!"

James sighs then goes to Padfoot who pushes him in the dormitory, then winks at us and joins him.


End file.
